


Все трудности позади

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Человеческая ошибка [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Ты так влюблён, что тебе кажется, будто ты можешь умереть.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Человеческая ошибка [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890946





	Все трудности позади

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out of the Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582786) by [Spark_Writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Writer/pseuds/Spark_Writer). 



_Все трудности уже позади?  
Теперь всё благополучно?_

Самолёт возвращается на землю. Тебя, как и твоё стучащее сердце, трясёт, словно бездыханного зверя в лихорадке, и ты повторяешь одно единственное имя, которое когда-либо имело значение — Джон, Джон, Джон. Пилот провожает тебя до выхода, и на какое-то мгновение ты замираешь, вдыхая предгрозовой воздух Англии и пробуждения. Вокруг тебя холодный серый свет. Ты дышишь, моргаешь и пытаешься унять дрожь, твоя челюсть дрожит так, будто ты несколько часов шёл в ураган или метель, кожа под воротником рубашки потная. Он всегда так на тебя влиял. Ты натягиваешь перчатки, как кожу на плоть, тебе понадобится эта защита. Наконец, тяжело сглотнув, ты начинаешь спускаться и подходишь к ожидающей тебя на взлётном поле троице. «Джон очень, просто невероятно, непередаваемо раздражающе красив», — думаешь ты, устремляясь к нему, словно во сне, но ты слишком устал, чтобы позволять себе думать о таких вещах. Всё, о чём ты можешь думать, — это его лицо: красные от ветра губы, небольшие морщинки и глаза цвета индиго. Отвратительная, сентиментальная чушь. Он — грёбаная поэма, и ты просто не можешь дышать от его красоты, твои рёбра сдавливают грудь.

Только бы самолёт все-таки забрал тебя отсюда. Только бы налетел восточный ветер, сбивая тебя с ног, чтобы вам всем не пришлось стоять здесь. Плечи Джона поднимаются и опускаются при выдохе, и он говорит так тихо, что ты почти не замечаешь:  
— Шерлок?

***

Ты берёшь такси и возвращаешься на Бейкер-стрит. Майкрофт и Мэри уходят в другую сторону, но Джон настаивает на том, чтобы поехать с тобой. Его щёки пылают, но он не может перестать смотреть на тебя. И говорит «блядь». Он делает так по крайней мере тринадцать раз, прежде чем ты берёшь его за локоть, и он, чёрт возьми, он замолкает.  
— Я знаю, — говоришь ты. — Я знаю, знаю. — И это действительно так. У тебя кружится голова от облегчения, от возможного второго шанса. От второго шанса на то, чего ты ещё не знаешь. Но всё лучше, чем задыхаться от крика, сидя в самолёте, который уносит тебя от человека — возможно, ты слишком поздно понял это, — являющегося любовью всей твоей жизни. Ты думаешь, что не можешь сказать ничего из этого, и это больно. Всё равно что влить себе в глотку полный стакан цианистого калия. Может быть, если ты продолжишь молчать, у тебя получится сохранить образ человека, который не влюблён в Джона Уотсона, и ты сможешь всё пережить. Ты представляешь, как притягиваешь Джона к себе и целуешь его грубо, глубоко, страстно, как ты представлял два миллиарда раз до этого, представляешь, как он толкается в твою ладонь, утопая в белых простынях на постели и в головокружении. Тебя никогда так не целовали, но почему-то ты знаешь, что именно так правильно, именно так и должно быть, ты наклоняешь голову влево, чтобы углубить поцелуй с человеком, который раз за разом продолжает спасать твою жизнь, тебе хочется прижаться рукой к его щеке и благодарить до тех пор, пока язык не начнёт кровоточить.

Посмотри, что он с тобой делает. Посмотри, во что ты превратился. Ты всегда был так хорош в сокрытии своих эмоций, но Джон разбил эти стены, освободил твою душу и забрал себе. Ты не винишь его в этом, просто теперь тебе нужно научиться жить с ранами и порезами. Ты остался жив. Ты ждёшь. Ждать слишком тяжело, сложнее ломки или передозировки, сложнее, чем симулировать собственную смерть, чем войти в ресторан с взорвавшейся у тебя в животе ядерной бомбой при виде Джона в компании женщины, которая позже попытается убить тебя. Сложнее всего этого.  
— Это грёбаное безумие, — говорит Джон, наблюдая за тобой. Раскрасневшийся, запыхавшийся и ошеломлённый.  
— Разве не всегда так было? — бормочешь ты, и вы оба смеётесь, потому что да, это «всегда» чертовски смешное. Вы двое — сама суть того, что вы есть. Пистолеты, мистические загадки, эйфория, всё это вокруг, но сражение двух сердец является той войной, от которой ни один из вас не сможет уйти. Это путь, который вы избрали. Вы были созданы для этого.

Когда вы возвращаетесь на 221В, пресса уже поджидает, и на вас обрушиваются вспышки десятков камер.  
— Уйдите с дороги, — рявкает Джон и, схватив тебя за запястье, тянет к двери. Миссис Хадсон, опухшая от слёз, обнимает тебя так сильно, что может сломать кости.  
— Слава богу, — выдыхает она, прежде чем узнать причину, и ты отвечаешь впервые в своей жизни совершенно искренне, ты отвечаешь, что не знаешь.

Когда спустя несколько секунд появляются Мэри и Майкрофт, Мэри недовольно морщится, наблюдая за тем, как Джон смотрит на тебя.

***

Джим всё-таки мёртв. Вся мнимая катастрофа с этим «Ты скучал по мне?» сводится к паре не очень хороших хакеров с большим количеством свободного времени. И Джанин, пытающейся убить тебя, когда появляется в твоей квартире тридцать шесть часов спустя.

Пистолет абсолютно неуместно приятно прижимается к основанию черепа. Сейчас холодный металл не впивается в кожу, как это было раньше.  
— Хороший мальчик, Шерлок… — обманчиво ласково говорит Джанин, изображая мурлыканье. — Мой брат был прав на твой счёт.

И в этот момент всё обретает смысл.

Ты закрываешь глаза и выдыхаешь, но внезапно Джанин оказывается на полу, а Джон с мрачным взглядом стоит над ней с алфавитным справочником ядов. Ты пытаешься встать на ноги, но в итоге не справляешься с этим и падаешь на задницу, и одно это заставляет тебя смеяться так сильно, что тебя едва ли не тошнит. Джон, опускаясь на колени, касается твоего плеча.  
— Я должен был догадаться об этом раньше, — говорит он с отвращением.  
— Нет, это больше тебя не касается. Ты… У тебя есть ребёнок, и…  
— Это ложь, — категорично возражает Джон.

Ты не понимаешь, но в голове начинают роем жужжать мысли.  
— Что?  
— Мэри подделала своё УЗИ. Я сам только что узнал. Пришёл, чтобы рассказать тебе об этом, но в итоге обнаружил здесь это, — Джон смотрит на безучастно лежащую на ковре Джанин и выглядит так, будто хочет уничтожить её в труху.  
— Ты не будешь отцом?  
— Нет, — не глядя тебе в глаза, Джон поднимает тебя на ноги. Он не выглядит счастливым, но и несчастным, кажется, тоже. У тебя кружится голова, ты в шоке, это всё равно что вернуться домой и погрузиться в настолько сюрреалистичный приход, что он уже граничит с исступлением.

Ты звонишь Майкрофту, и он со вздохом отвечает тебе.

***

Теперь есть ещё и последствия. Джон и Мэри, кричащие друг на друга… Нет, неверно. Джон, кричащий на Мэри, и сама Мэри, выслушивающая это. Холодная, равнодушная, апатичная. Она хотела убить тебя. И, ощупывая рану посередине груди, ты думаешь, что всё ещё хочет. Напоминание, оставшееся на всю жизнь. Ты укладываешь Джона на диван. Ты сидишь рядом с ним, и твоё сердце бьётся, очень сильно бьётся. Ты ждёшь. Почти каждую ночь он засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки. Выражение его лица расслабленное, глазные яблоки под веками быстро двигаются, и ты борешься с желанием прижаться к нему губами, погладить его ушную раковину, поцеловать складку между бровями. Ты так влюблён, что тебе кажется, будто ты можешь умереть, внутри атомы взрываются, ракета уже на стартовой площадке и готова разорваться на части. А он даже не знает этого. Он не знает ничего из этого. Иногда тебе кажется, что он тоже может быть влюблён в тебя, но кто вообще может полюбить такого человека, как ты? Ты так наивно неадекватен. Твой разум — компьютер, и никто никогда не захочет от тебя чего-то большего, чем это. Никто никогда не будет прикасаться к тебе или целовать тебя так, как ты хочешь поцеловать его, никто не обнимет тебя, потому что так отчаянно и беспомощно влюблён. Никто не захочет тебя. Но ты ведь можешь хотеть, верно? Это не по правилам, но правила неверны, и чёрт возьми, ты ведь можешь делать всё, чего захочешь. Если Джон не настолько наблюдателен, если он не видит всех тех способов, которыми ты выражаешь своё к нему желание, то просто fuck him. Fuck him*.

***

Вечер.

Тихо и осторожно Джон входит в гостиную, одетый в свой овсяного цвета свитер. Вы вместе усаживаетесь на диван, и расстояние между вами бесконечно.  
— Я так больше не могу, — говорит он.

Твоё сердце трепещет. Ты сгораешь под силой своей тоски, в то время как где-то под рёбрами шевелится что-то опасное.  
— Она ненавидит меня. Ненавидит, что я продолжаю возвращаться к тебе, — Джон смотрит на горящий в камине огонь. Ты смотришь на него. Где-то в горле застревает кислород.  
— Мне жаль, — говоришь ты, потому что тебе действительно жаль. Тебе невыносимо видеть его таким — хмурым и тоскливым, когда знаешь, каким потрясающим он может быть. Ты должен попросить его перестать приходить, это для его же блага, но ты не можешь заставить себя сказать это. Ты предпочитаешь не принимать участие в разрушении своего же сердца.  
— А мне нет, — теперь он смотрит на тебя со странной решимостью. Удивительно красивый. Ты сглатываешь, чувствуя, как по горлу стекает слюна.  
— Тебе не жаль? — твои руки не могут перестать дрожать.  
— Нет.

И вот сейчас ты наклоняешься, прижимаясь губами к его губам, и целуешь, целуешь, целуешь.

Ты не делаешь этого.

Джон сидит напротив. Он делает большой глоток чая и слегка морщится, когда пьёт. Он больше не смотрит на тебя. Тебе стоит сказать ему. Свадьба, речь, «в игру», «самый лучший и самый храбрый человек, которого ты когда-либо знал», «ты направляешь меня», «посмотрите, как вы всполошились из-за Джона Уотсона». Ты должен признаться, что любишь его. Человеческая ошибка.  
— Джон… — ты прерываешься.

Он смотрит на тебя этим безумно восхитительным взглядом цвета звёздного неба, но это для тебя не ново.  
— Нет, ничего, — ты лжёшь, и часть тебя умирает.

***

Ты куришь дни напролёт. Ты не перестаёшь играть на скрипке. Забавно, как ты можешь переживать самую сильную боль в своей жизни и одновременно с этим быть таким живым. Ты — Феникс, возрождающийся из-под обломков своей разрушенной жизни с нечеловеческим воплем страдания. Ты думаешь о Джоне. Ты проводишь ногтями по груди, ощупываешь рану, что нанесла его жена, прикусываешь губу. Ты ждёшь.

***

— Мэри может пойти к чёрту, — объявляет Джон, потирая затылок, и весь становится похож на раскалённый вулкан. Его безымянный палец великолепно обнажен. Ты смотришь на него, не в силах прекратить поток облегчения, что бурлит у тебя внутри. Он роняет свои сумки на пол, и это лучший звук, который ты когда-либо слышал. До сих пор продолжать надеяться уже смешно, правда? Верить, что Джон когда-нибудь почувствует к тебе то же, что и ты к нему. Ты продолжаешь верить, потому что если перестанешь, ты будешь разрушен. Ты знаешь, что это бесполезно, но после всего, что было, что ещё тебе остаётся?

Ты идёшь по набережной Темзы, когда это происходит. Джон начинает смеяться и не может остановиться. Он не может прекратить даже тогда, когда из-за истерического смеха в уголках глаз выступают слёзы, его лицо становится пунцово-красным, оглушительное понимание уже пронзило твой разум.  
— Да, — беспомощно бормочет он. — Да, я… Да, — и он разворачивается, чтобы поцеловать тебя.

Это свет, что может ослепить.

Ты задыхаешься, стонешь и возвращаешь ему поцелуй. Потому что всегда есть что-то.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fuck him — это словосочетание встретилось мне в другом фанфике, который я не могу выложить уже полтора года из-за этого грёбаного словосочетания! Можно перевести и как «к чёрту его», и как «трахни его». Как видите, максимально далёкие друг от друга понятия, но именно на этом построена игра слов на английском. Как корректно перевести на русский, у меня вообще нет идей.


End file.
